Slender Sickness
by YOGSCASTNoxibri
Summary: One night I had a terrible time getting to sleep. I decided to write about it and make it a fanifc. Pewdiepie comes in when he realizes one of his bros needs him. When he finds out about the Slender Sickness, his only goal is to kill Slender man. To stop the sickness once and for all! Only some of this is real. SLENDER MAN ISN'T REAL. So don't worry! I still suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hello everybody! So this fanfic kinda is real and not real. Most bits with Pewdiepie and Cry aren't real. So the first chapter is what happened last night and this morning. It's what actually happened, so this is why I'm so grumpy today.

NOTE: I am 19 in this fanfic! So yes, I go to college and stuff. Also, Pewds is 20 in this. For the sake of this fanfic!

(I'm not 19 in real life)

**Enjoy**

Mum turned the main light on.

"The bulb in your lamp is just broken; I'll get you another one in the morning. For now, use this," Mum said, throwing a torch at me.

"But that's just going to make it even creepier!" I exclaimed, catching the torch

Mum laughed.

"No it won't. It's just to get the toilet. Now go to sleep! I'm waking you up before I go to work," She finished.

As mum left the room, I stared at the corner of the room. That was wear my hoodie and leather jacket was. In the dark I could just make out the outline of them, and they made it look as if... someone was watching. When I was a child I found out about this weird man on YouTube, called Salad Fingers (don't search it, it is real, but creepy as hell, to a 10 year old). I couldn't sleep for 5 months. Not even kidding.

So anyway, I began to shift things about a bit. It didn't look so bad when I finished. I grabbed my black hoodie and slipped it on over my pyjamas. I wasn't cold anymore, at least. I picked my DS up and switched it on. Ditto my I-pod and I changed the music to Ellie Goulding, because she is amazing. I turned Internet Browser on my DS and went to Twitter. I tweeted that my lamp was broken and now I have a crappy L.E.D torch to navigate to the toilet. Eventually I got fed up of waiting for tweets, and put my DS down, it now had Florence on. It was a song called Blinding, it fit perfectly right then.

Do I turn my light off? I wouldn't be able to sleep with it on. But if I turned it off, I would turn to stone, too scared to move. I do that, that's my tactic… I then thought 'This is so random, but I'm gonna live through the night for Pewdie and the Bros'.

And I tried to. I swear, I tried, but I kept hearing strange things. Bangs and creaks. My heart rate increased. I could tell, I could feel it coming up into my throat. I gulped, wanting to make minimum noise. If Slender was really here…

No he isn't! He isn't! Think positive girl, think positive. I started counting sheep. I would sleep, maybe that'd help. I couldn't help it if I got nightmares though.

_**1…. **_I saw a flash of white.

_**2….**_ My vision blurred.

_**3…. **_I heard a yell from next door.

_**4….**_ I couldn't help it.

I closed my eyes and muttered Swedish.

"Han ar inte har, Han ar inte har, Han ar inte har," I whispered to myself.

"Om jag inte overlever detta, atminstone lata Pewdiepie veta att jag var en bro," I murmed, and before I could even blink, I fell into a deep sleep.

**TIME SKIP**

"I'm going to work now. Sophie. Soph."

I groaned, opening my eyes I saw mum sitting on my bed.

"O-ok," I said "I felt sick last night, and I almost was,"

'Slender sickness' I thought.

Mum looked at me for a minute.

"Eat and drink plenty. I won't be long, I'll come back at dinner time to get you some dinner."

I smiled at her. She went downstairs, and soon after I heard the door slam.

I got up and immediately went to the fridge. Grabbing the remaining chocolate milk, I glugged it down. Then I sat down at my computer, and began typing. What am I typing, you ask? I typed this. I may have just broken the fourth wall…

Anyways, I saw a document labelled:

READ ME

I opened it and gasped. It read:

ALWAYS WATCHES.

NO EYES.

A/N:

Will that do you? I know, it's short but yeah! That's what actually happened, apart from the READ ME document. That didn't happen. If you want to know what I said in Swedish, here you go!

Han ar inte har= He isn't here

Om jag inte overlever detta atminstone lata Pewdiepie veta att jag var en bro= If I don't survive this, at least let Pewdiepie know I was a bro

There you go! I couldn't do the little dots (wtf?) above the letters, Word is being mean to me today =(

Also, I am not Swedish. I just know Swedish, and I have to for the sake of this story, otherwise I would have no idea what Pewdie says, since he's going to say stuff in Swedish quite a lot.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

(Seriously don't search Salad Fingers.)  
~~~Noxibri~~~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hiya guys! Just to let you know, I will be updating this every day, up until the story stops being real. It will still have bits of real and fake in. So. Enjoy this chapter guys!

**ENJOY**

Felix's (Pewdiepie) P.O.V

Felix was sweating from the dream he had last night. The other night he started playing Slender for the bros, but it was starting to scare him now.

IN THE DREAM

_He had been running from Slender man, with seven pages. 'Only one left' he thought. He saw the last note. It was attached to a car._

_"Come here Volvo… I don't even think you're a Volvo but..." he trailed off, happy he had found the last note._

_He saw a white flash and Slender appeared in front of the car. He had his arms outstretched, the strange black tentacle-like things waving about. His face was emotionless. Wait, he doesn't even have a face…_

_"Come on Felix," He whispered "It's time to wake up."_

_Wait? Slender man was Italian?_

_"Felix. Felix. FELIX‼"_

OUT OF DREAM

"Huh?" He heard himself utter.

"It's 10 Felix," Marzia answered to him stuttering.

"O… oh right," Felix simply answered.

He stood up, and noticed that he had sweated so much that the sheets were drenched.

"Bad dream?" Marzia asked her, Italian accent was strong.

"Y-yeah," He answered rubbing the back of his neck.

Marzia nodded. Felix stumbled to the kitchen and started making some pancakes. They would do until Marzia come down. He sat himself down in the kitchen and bit down on one of the pancakes. He shook his head. This needs some sauce! As he poured it on, he heard something on the TV that caught his attention.

"A nineteen year old girl," The news presenter started "Has been rushed to hospital immediately, after claiming seeing the mythical horror game character 'Slenderman'."

Sitting down, Felix ignored the pancakes.

"Her mother told us that she had been suffering from nose bleeds, amnesia, insomnia and paranoia. Researchers have looked into it and found out these could be the signs of Slender Sickness. But we assure you, Slenderman isn't real. So you mustn't worry! That's all for this morning from me. This has been Bob Kenderhald on the news," 'Bob Kenderhald' finished.

'Slender sickness. Hmm,' he thought. Just then, a knock came on the door.

"Mail for Mr Felix Kjellberg," The postman said.

Nodding, Felix took the envelope out of his hand and sat back down. It was addressed to him, but he didn't know the writing.

'Must be BroMail' he thought.

He opened the envelope and read what it said:

**_Dear Felix_**

_As you may know, off the news, I have been suffering from 'Slender Sickness'. I just wanted to tell you, I am (probably) the biggest Bro in the world. I love your videos; they make me laugh when I am upset. I wanted to say that to you before he got me. I know he will. I am at (_A/N: this is not a real hospital) _Great Oswald Hospital, near where you are so this letter should arrive soon. But I just wanted to say that I am your biggest ever Bro, and that I love your videos._

_ (Bro Fist)_

_Sophie McDonald_

Felix's eyes widened. This was that girl on the news! She was a Bro! And she even spoke Swedish. Nice one. But she still thought Slenderman was real. That can't be true. It just can't be, or his creator would've warned the world about him. Unless… he himself didn't know. Shaking his head, he looked at the part about the hospital. 'Great Oswald Hospital,' he thought. 'That's very near here.'

Felix smiled. He had an idea. If Slender WAS real and he WAS out to get her, he wanted to make sure that she had heard from him first. Grabbing his coat from the rack near the door, he called up to Marzia.

"I'm going out! I'm going to save a girls life!" He shouted.

Marzia shook her head upstairs. 'That boy always acts like that,' she thought.

A/N:

Me: SOOOOO‼! Yeah, Pewdie is introduced! *a chorus of clapping starts up* Thank you! *rose fly's through the air* *catches it in mouth*

Tobuscus: PUT ME IN IT‼

Cry: No‼ MEE‼! PICK ME‼‼

Me: Ok, that's enough boys. We all know you're coming in…

Cry & Tobuscus: HOORAY‼

Me: Ok, I think that's enough for today. Make sure to review if you like the story, if you don't, well I guess that's you opinion, but whatever. Why are you reading then? Ok, so if you have any questions for me, review and ask me them. I love you all, thanks for reading and, as always:

BRO FIST‼

BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE‼‼‼‼‼‼!


End file.
